youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RTGame
Daniel (born: ), better known online as RTGame (originally called Rumble Tumble Games), is an Irish YouTuber who plays video games on Twitch and uploads stream highlights on YouTube. A former English university student in Dublin, he moved to Japan as a professional English tutor. He is known for playing games such as Cities Skylines, Planet Coaster, Minecraft and The Sims 3. He was formerly known as RumbleTumbleGames. He is currently at an increase of 2,500 subscribers per day, as his SocialBlade statistics show. Japan For an English Study Trip, RT has lived in Tokyo, Japan for about 8 months, and has moved back to Ireland on October 2, 2018. Moving to Japan RT moved to Japan on January 31, 2018 and released So hey, I moved to Japan., a video where he explained why he moved to Japan. He also released Visiting Japan's Only Fox Village to celebrate 600,000 Subscribers, where he visited a fox village. Moving back to Ireland RT moved to Ireland again after being in Japan for two thirds a year, and uploaded So hey, I back to Ireland ft. My Cat George, announcing moving back to his home country. Old Series RT has played many games in his time on the channel, and has stopped playing some of them. Some of these include: *''Team Fortress 2'', a game he has been playing for years and has hundreds of videos. He stopped playing in 2015. *His old Terraria series has over 30 videos, and played for about 6 months. He played the series with his friends Stewpot and Zachary and Jacksepticeye]] *About 6 years ago, RT started playing Dungeon Defenders with Stewart, about 2 years after the first Terraria series. He stopped playing in 2014. New Age RT RT's videos as of June, 2018 are considered New Age RT. It was at this point when his content improved drastically, and he opened his content to a higher variety. This was when he started Skyrim and his love for Fallout. Some series that blossomed out of the New Age are: *Fallout and Skyrim, as mentioned before. *Don't Starve Together, one of his favorite games that he has played with people like Soothouse Rihanna and CallMeKevin. *His Hitman series is by far one of his most popular series, and is the spawn of channel memes like the flamingo costume and the blueberry muffin. Characters His gameplay videos include some notable recurring characters. *I want die is a Mii created by RTGame. The Mii was created in Killing Miis For Sport in Wii Sports Resort and has since appeared in more Wii games. He was supposed to be in Nimtendo Land, but was instead replaced by the knock-off counterparts BootlegDie, IWantDie3, and MeLikePain. *End Mii is a Mii made for the Wii game Wii Play, but does not appear frequently. The Mii appears in the baseball section of RTGame's Wii Sports video, as the sport uses other Miis from the player's console as teammates, and in Tomodachi Life. *Ross Bob is an elderly Sim in a 4-part gameplay series of The Sims 3. He is a member of the Bob Family. The Sim also appears in RTGame's gameplay of The Sims 4, but with less successful results. A Mii version of Ross Bob is seen in Tomodachi Life. *The Bob Family is a group of Sims that include Ross Bob, but include more. These included Bob, Billy, Gruntilda, and Waluigi Bob, as well as Barbara Barbara and Harry Hill. They have two pets named Afraid, their cat, and NotEpona, their horse. *Connor Theandroidsen is a Sim used in multiple videos, such as his hedge maze video, and his obstacle course video. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 30, 2018 Viewer Milestones *100 Million Views: October 10, 2018 *200 Million Views: February 9, 2019 *300 Million Views: May 18, 2019 This page was created on April 15, 2019 by CactorDaGasopod Category:Hall of Fame Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011